


Like Honey, Thick From the Comb

by needleyecandy



Series: Revenge is Sweet [2]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Jotun Loki, M/M, Wall Sex, mean people are made unhappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4104265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needleyecandy/pseuds/needleyecandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki's horrible family are coming to visit Asgard, planning to secretly wallow in the shared misery of their unloved child and of the Aesir upon whom they foisted him. Loki and Thor team up to show them how wrong they are.</p><p> <br/>Sequel to 'The Best Revenge.' Another Fucking February sequel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Honey, Thick From the Comb

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Commenter Roni](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Commenter+Roni).



> I hope you like it, Roni! 
> 
> Enjoy, everyone!

It wasn't until Loki really felt settled in his new home that the tricks started. He seemed to have a particular taste for reversal and inversion. 

One day, every Aesir woke to find themselves with blue skin and red eyes. Loki strolled among the streets with pale skin and green eyes, whistling to himself. The next day, all was back to normal. 

Another time, he reversed all the colors. The sun blared black in a dark orange sky, and Thor's indigo hair nestled with Loki's silver-white locks most becomingly on their pillow. It reminded Thor of when the Midgardians had first learned how to write with light, when they were still using films and chemicals and papers. 

It was more difficult when Loki changed the directions, so that suddenly east was west and south was north, but even then, everyone - even the homing pigeons - got home safely. 

Not that that was all Loki did, of course. He read voraciously; often, Thor would wake in the middle of the night to find Loki half asleep over a book, and he would kiss away mumbled protests as he scooped Loki into his arms and carried him to bed. 

They sparred, as well. Loki's fighting style was strikingly different from that in which Thor and his friends had trained, and it made each bout into a thing of discovery and delight. Thor felt that each time they met in the ring, he learned his husband a little better. 

Still, it was for his tricks that he became known. The people complained to Thor. "He's putting the world upside down!" they said. 

But Thor would just laugh and shake his head fondly. "His world has been put upside down for us. I think we can bear these small games. They are in fun, and harm no one." 

When it became clear that Thor was not going to help, they turned to Odin. 

Odin had already spoken to Thor in secret, only to have Thor point out that it was best Loki got it out of his system before they had children, rather than after. Odin had reluctantly agreed. The last thing he wanted was an heir with two heads or ten arms. So Odin simply told the people that Loki had brought them peace, and he must be accepted as he was. 

They had privately agreed to wait for children. They wanted more time to get to know one another first, and they were young enough that they had no reason to rush. So Thor knew it was simply another game when he walked into their chambers one day to find Loki in front of the mirror, one hand cupping a swollen belly as he turned slowly, eyeing his reflection from different angles. 

Thor wrapped his arms around him and rested his chin on Loki's shoulder, meeting his eyes in the mirror. "Admiring?" he asked. 

"Perhaps I am worried about losing my figure," Loki answered. 

"You look as beautiful as ever, like this," Thor said, kissing his cheek. " _Are_ you worried?" 

"No, not at all. Just planning a bit of fun," Loki told him, grinning at his reflection. "This one I need you in on." 

Thor smiled back, wide and joyful. "I'd be happy to. What do you want me to do?" 

The truth was, Thor was more than _happy to._ He was elated. Ecstatic. Over the moons. Each time Loki had played a prank, Thor would think, _maybe the next one. Next time, he'll ask me._ He had said nothing, not wanting to pressure, but yes. He was indeed happy to. 

"Mostly just look very smug - that shouldn't be hard," Loki teased. 

Thor's hands slid casually to Loki's swelling waist before going tense, tickling mercilessly as Loki twisted and howled in laughter. Thor laughed with him, even as his body couldn't help responding to the feel of Loki wiggling against him. Loki felt it too, and he twisted around enough to claim Thor's lips, kissing greedily, and Thor's hands were still on him but he wasn't tickling anymore. The glamor fell away and it was purely Loki he was touching now, greedy for every inch. 

Thor had offered to summon tailors, should Loki feel he might be more at ease in Asgardian clothing, but he preferred to wear his familiar low-slung sash (though he did accept the offers of tailors, to make more sashes in more colors). Thor suspected his preference was more due to enjoying the discomfitted reactions of the people he encountered than from any attachment to the fashion. Thor had no complaints. It was very easy to remove. 

Thor's clothes took considerably longer to get off, but he loved that Loki never used seidr to do it. Not that he would not have adored that show of eagerness as well, but the feel of Loki's hands on him, swift and efficient, added savor to the waiting. By the time Loki got to unlacing his breeches, he already had his delicately cool lips clamped over one of Thor's nipples, teasing it tight. His last clothes fell around his ankles and he kicked them free before sliding his fingers between Loki's legs to find him already wet and ready. 

Thor slipped a finger inside. He would never get used to the contrast between Loki's cool skin and the warmth he found within, soft and fluttering and welcoming. Loki made a quiet, questioning noise as he shifted, his hips grinding against Thor's hand. He straightened, his lips, already slightly swollen, demanding more kisses. Thor gave them, all he could give. He continued working his hand, Loki half-riding it until he was begging into Thor's mouth. 

Thor slipped free, smiling at Loki's muffled sound of complaint at the loss, and wrapped his hands under Loki's ass to lift him. Loki wrapped his long, elegant legs around Thor's back as Thor carried him to the wall. He shifted Loki's weight to one hand and brought his cock into position, rubbing it around before he drove in abruptly. Loki always gasped at the feel of being filled, and Thor always loved it. 

It was easy to hold him, pressed to the wall like this, and he curled his free hand around the back of Loki's head to protect it from being slammed against the stone with his harsh thrusts. Loki writhed against him, his hands everywhere, on Thor's arms, around his shoulders, pinching his nipples, constant motion his only constant. 

Thor had not realized how much he was moving, sliding his fingers through the heavy black locks, until Loki froze. It took Thor perhaps half a second to realize that he had taken hold of one of Loki's horns. "I'm so sorry," he stammered, letting go. 

Loki's hand came up to his, pressing it back. "It's all right," he said. Thor just stared at him, feeling a little awed at being allowed something so intimate - far more so than all else they did. "Unless you don't like it," Loki added worriedly, letting go. 

"No, I do, but-" 

"Then don't worry," Loki whispered, and _squeezed_. 

Thor cried out at that, the heat and the tightness of delicate muscles all grabbing at him too much to resist. He pulled Loki more firmly against himself, one hand still holding a horn and the other cupping his ass, and let go. He fucked hard and fast, just as Loki liked it when he was close, and was quickly rewarded by Loki's long, shaking climax. His moans perfumed the air as lusciously as the soft scent from his heated body, and the fluttering clenching aching _want_ of his quim pulled Thor after him into gasping shuddering pleasure. 

Thor finished with his forehead against Loki's, panting for air and slowly regaining control of his muscles. It was with shaky legs that he carried Loki to the bed, settling him gently before slipping in and curling around him. 

"Yes, that's the look. That's exactly what I need you to do," Loki said. The grin he gave Thor was a sublime mix of cheerful and wasted. 

"And now you know how to get me to look exactly how you want," Thor told him. 

Loki hummed in contentment as his slipped his fingers between Thor's. "Was that why you came looking for me?" he asked. 

"Actually, I was wondering if you might like to join me in the gardens. The day is beautiful, and we have time before we dine." 

"I would like that, yes. Thank you." 

It was hardly something to thank him for, Thor thought, as he watched Loki's first time smelling a rose. It was the rose Thor liked best; deep red petals that looked like velvet, and a scent that was rich and spicy, almost like cloves. Loki's eyes fell shut and his lips curved into a slight smile as he took it in. 

It was a never-ending pleasure to share with Loki the things he loved. Jotunheim was not barren of plants, but all they had were pollinated by the wind, and he had never known flowers until their marriage. Thor was constantly bringing them to their chambers, along with books offering cross-sections and diagrams of each blossom. Loki would accept them with a happy smile and smell them and admire them until they began to wilt, and then he would take his sharpest knives and ruthlessly cut them up, comparing them to the illustrations. 

Thor was a little taken aback the first time he saw it. He had wandered into the library to find Loki hacking up his offering. "You don't like them?" he asked hesitantly. 

"Hmm? No, I do. That's why I want to understand them," Loki explained, gesturing at the book. "The drawings are good, but they make things simpler than they really are. See? Look here." Thor had gone to stand beside him and they had lost all track of time, going through flower after flower, pointing and talking. 

He was interrupted in his musings by a voice behind them. "I beg your pardon, my lords. Your presence has been requested in the throne room." 

Thor was surprised. Loki did not seem so. "You know what this is about, don't you?" he whispered into Loki's ear. Loki only smiled at him serenely. 

The page in turn looked surprised at their closeness, though he schooled his face quickly. It was how much of Asgard viewed their marriage. It was reasonable enough. Thor himself certainly hadn't expected to find himself so happy when Odin had told him of the treaty, but here he was. The friendship he had hoped for was growing strong, and Loki was just as delightful a bed partner as he was a partner in conversation and sparring. Those together would have been enough to make a better marriage than most, even without the warm glow Thor was beginning to feel each time Loki was near. He was not yet ready to give it a word, but he knew quite well what it was. 

"I like being married to you," Thor said as they walked through the halls. 

It got him a pleased smile. "And I you," Loki told him. 

Thor looked down at their clasped hands, admiring the intermingling of rich blue and soft gold, and smiled back. 

If Thor didn't know him better, he would have said his father looked nervous when they arrived in the throne room. "I thought it fitting to tell you both before it is announced to the court. The royalty of Jotunheim - those who remain on that realm," Odin said, with a gracious nod to Loki, who returned it, "-are to feast here in one month's time. I trust that all here will be..." he trailed off, unsure how to word his request without either giving offense or inspiring further mischief. 

"I have been given the better part. All that remains is to show my family how happy I am," Loki answered smoothly. 

Thor knew Loki well enough to recognize that tone. Odin, who did not, sighed in relief. "You have my thanks," he said. 

"That is when you need me to look smug, isn't it?" Thor guessed when they were back in their rooms. 

Loki gave him a pleased smile. "They're going to arrive here, expecting to find me hated and belittled. There's a chance I might enjoy disillusioning them." 

"I _will_ certainly enjoy my part in it." 

"Is there time to enjoy your _parts_ in other things, before we go to dine?" Loki purred, stepping closer. 

"There is if we hurry," Thor said, unlacing his breeches. 

***** 

The month passed quickly, the easy flow of days punctuated by pranks and laughter. Loki ordered a new sash, made of a dizzyingly rich silk that had been dyed Thor's red. He put it on as they changed for the welcome feast. His fingers fidgeted with the knot, betraying nerves that Thor had not seen since Loki's earliest days on Asgard. 

"Is it time now to tell me my role?" Thor asked, hoping to offer distraction. 

"Just look pleased with yourself. There is more, but it will become clear at the time it is needed." 

They held hands as they walked towards the feast hall. Loki's palm was damp. Thor wanted to give it a reassuring squeeze, but he had quickly figured out that Loki hated it when people could see his nerves. They did not let go until they reached the observatory. Thor held out his elbow and Loki linked his with it before they entered. Frigga and Odin awaited them within. 

"Now, if you please, Heimdall," Odin said, and Heimdall pressed his sword and the rich bridge shone into being. It shook slightly with the weight of heavy footfalls before Loki's family could be seen. 

Thor leaned over to whisper into Loki's ear. "Which of them after you is the next handsomest?" he asked. 

"None," Loki whispered back with a smile. "I got all the looks for the family." 

It was not long before Thor had confirmation of Loki's words. Not that the others were ugly, exactly, but they were bulky and blocky where Loki was sleek and graceful. Introductions were made. Loki was at his most charming, and Thor could _see_ Laufey's barely repressed ire. At last the party turned towards Gladsheim. Odin and Frigga led the way with Laufey and Farbauti following. Thor and Loki were next, followed by Helblindi and Byleistr. 

It was several minutes walking to reach the feast hall, and Loki spent the entire time batting his eyelids, giggling, and petting Thor's arm, and behaving all in all like a complete coquette. Thor played his part well, meeting Loki's smiles with the most self-satisfied grin he could manage. 

When they reached the hall, the table glittered in the shifting candlelight. Crystal goblets and golden utensils vied with plates of crystal and gold for which could shine most brilliantly. 

Two pages approached the center of the table and poured mead from their golden ewers into the glasses in front of the kings before the parted and moved towards the ends of the tables. It had been discovered - rather quickly, after Loki's arrival - that while wine and beer did not suit the Jotun palette, mead was a different thing entirely. Normally, the royal family preferred wine with their meals, with Loki alone taking the sweeter choice, but for this feast it was agreed best for all to share of the same drink. 

It was the mead, in the end, that gave away Loki's plan. Or rather, it was his hand, long slender fingers draped elegantly over the top of his glass, signalling to the page that he would not partake. He did it with a meaningful smile at Thor, who knew instantly his role in this game. He placed his hand affectionately over Loki's and returned Loki's smile with his own. If he looked any more self-satisfied, his face would break, he was sure of it. Farbauti gave a stifled hiss of understanding. 

"You must still have something sweet," Thor said tenderly. He looked up at the page. "Peach nectar, I think, will pair best." 

"I've never had that," Loki said, staring into Thor's eyes as though he might get lost in them. 

"It is only half so sweet as you," Thor answered. 

Helblindi stifled a gag. Thor had to look away from Loki, for fear of laughing. 

"Have the newlyweds news?" Laufey asked. His face was dour. 

Thor remained silent, letting Loki play out his plan. 

"Oh, no. Nothing... yet," Loki said. 

It was clear his family did not believe him, and it was easy for Thor and Loki to share smiles throughout the meal. Nor was that all they shared. "Here, take some more meat. You must stay strong," Thor said, sliding half of his roast onto Loki's plate. 

"You are so good to me," Loki said, eating happily. 

Thor spoke mostly with Farbauti for the first half of the meal, while Loki spoke with Sif, who sat on his other side. Thor would turn away just long enough to keep adding more of his food to Loki's. At last, Frigga turned the table with a question to Laufey. Odin then turned to Farbauti, freeing Thor to have a proper conversation with Loki. 

"The flowers you brought me today were particularly lovely, husband," Loki said, batting his eyelashes. 

It wasn't quite true. Thor had brought Loki flowers that morning, yes, but they were strange more than lovely, and Loki could not resist cutting one to bits the moment he laid eyes on it. 

"Not even half as lovely as you," Thor answered. He spoke louder than necessary, ensuring that Farbauti would overhear everything. 

They flirted through dessert, Loki brushing away imaginary lint on Thor's sleeve, Thor plucking a lash off Loki's cheek and holding it up for him to blow away. "Make a wish," Thor said in his loudest possible whisper. 

When they rose to return to the observatory, false promises of friendship on everyone's lips, Loki's stomach had just the slightest swell. Small enough that if one had not looked for it, it would have been missed. Large enough that, now they were checking, everyone saw it. 

"Would you prefer to rest?" Thor asked solicitously. 

"No, I am well. Thank you. I will go with you to see off my dear family." 

Odin and Laufey walked together, as did Frigga and Farbauti. None spoke beyond the most basic of pleasantries, until they reached the bridge. 

As Laufey turned to Loki a harsh wind sprung up, tearing at their skin. Thor glanced over to find Loki's hair tossing counter to the air currents and his eyes burning. It was not usually so obvious, with Loki's slight figure and playful manner, but in this moment Thor was reminded that he had wed one as powerful and deadly as he himself. The wind storm fell as quickly as it had sprung up, leaving Loki once again appearing sweet and almost docile. The most dangerous face on an enemy. 

"We thank you for your hospitality, All-Father," Laufey said, turning away from Loki. 

"We thank you for your son," Odin answered. "He has become dear to us." 

Laufey's head jerked painfully, and then the Jotun family were on the bridge, and then they were gone. 

"I am so stuffed I can barely walk," Loki groaned. He leaned backwards to stretch out his stomach. 

"And I am ravenous," Thor answered. "You ate most of my food." 

"And you are both troublemakers," Odin told them, but he smiled. 

The four of them, the happy family, walked together home. 


End file.
